


𝗟*𝗢*𝗩*𝗘 // (Popee x Kedamono)*

by T0xicSinner



Category: Popee the Performer (Anime)
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Guilty Pleasures, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reluctant Sadist, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Shameless Smut, Smut, Underage Sex, Yaoi, sadist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T0xicSinner/pseuds/T0xicSinner
Summary: (THIS IS MY FIRST TIME POSTING ON THIS WEBSITE!!!)"This is so bad." He whispers to himself. His heart racing. "He's underage, a maniac, even a sadist, but yet... 𝑰 𝒔𝒕𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒉𝒊𝒎?"
Relationships: Kedamono/Popee (Popee the Performer), Popee - Relationship
Comments: 19
Kudos: 35





	1. knife practice

(This is going to be shit fanfic because usually, I like to take so much time to make it perfect but then I lose motivation and I feel bad. I want to get this fanfic in. I'm sorry to everyone.)

-

It was just another day at the Wolf Circus. Popee was practicing his knife-throwing skills on a dashboard drawing of person with a apple on top of their head. The problem was, Poppe continues to hit their head instead of the apple. The bunny boy sighs, a bit angry with himself, his last knife in his hand. He inhales and gets into a position to throw the knife once more. Poppe then exhales tossing the knife and hitting the dashboard head again.

Popee angrily starts to throw a tantrum and kick his paw shoes against the sand and stomp around like a 6-year-old. The angry bunny boy starts to look for his assistant Kedamono, the purple masked wolf. He's so angry that he needs to take his anger out on someone and that someone is, Kedamono. Popee gets his bombs prepared (out of nowhere of course) to throw at Kedamono once he finds him.

Popee knows he didn't do anything wrong but he's just so angry with himself. He just wishes he was good enough, he hates how Kedamono is so good at everything, he's so jealous of him. The last place that Popee checked for Kedamono, was at his usual spot laying down laughing at the UFO girl's channel while eating some chicken legs.

Poppe stomps in the sand and throws the bomb at Keda. As Kadamono was about to take a bite of his delicious chicken it gets replaced by a bomb. The masked wolf doesn't know that there's a bomb in his paw because he's closing his eyes about to savor his last chicken leg until the bomb blows up in his face.

Popee points and laughs at Kedamono’s misery. Kedamono's mask is stained with black, until his mask changes into a shocked expression, and turns to Poppe laughing at him. Keda's mask quickly turns into a sad expression with tears.

'Why does he continue to do this to me.' The same words that run through Kedamono's mind every single day. Most days it was Popee torturing him but on lucky days Popee wouldn't bother Kedamono at all. Those days usually have Popee laying dead on the ground accidentally killing himself trying to practice his tricks. Somehow they are both immortal, but they never question it. To them, it felt like this is how life is supposed to be.

"Haha come on Keda don't give me that look. You have to admit it was pretty funny, you weren't expecting it at all!" Popee exclaims nonetheless laughing at Kedamono.

Keda continues to stare sadly at his best friend until his mask turns into a painful expression followed by the purple wolf to put his paw against his chest. Kedamono clenches his chest confused about how he feels. He does care for him, or else he would have left by now. Keda hates how Popee treats him. He hates how he tortures him, manipulates him, and gets jealous of everything he does.

Does Popee even care for Keda at all? Or is this just how he shows that he cares?

Keda is too lost in his thoughts to not notice that the bunny boy got closer to him, and standing behind his chair.

"Hey Keda," Popee whispered in his ear, putting his paw gloves on the purple wolf's shoulders. Keda jumps a bit from his chair, startled by the boy, and turning his head to face him. "Want to help me with a magic trick I've been wanting to try out?" Popee says his mouth quite dangerously close to his ear since Keda turned to face him. Popee slides his gloved hands down to Keda's furry chest, curling his gloved paws around the purple fluff.

Not only did Keda's mask show that he's embarrassed by Popee's actions, but the actual face behind the mask also showed that he's a complete mess, and Popee loved every single second of it. His cheeks are extremely hot and red, he's out of breath and panting like a dog that he is. An animal.

Popee didn't just stop there. Keda knew it was wrong for him to enjoy the touches from the underage teenager, but his body couldn't help to give in to the touches as they went lower and lower. Popee teased around the masked wolf's neither regions since he knew the wolf would be super sensitive there. Kedamono couldn’t even say anything to stop the boy, even if he could, he wouldn’t.

Keda's claws dug into the lawn chair beneath him, eyes closed, his face flush with sweat under his mask. It was getting hard to breath. The anticipation was hard to bare until suddenly, everything stopped.

Kedamono opened his eyes to see Popee with a large smirk plastered on his face and hands away from his body. Keda's frown shows on his mask and the bunny boy chuckles. Popee leans himself down to get on Keda's level.

"If you want me to continue Keda," Popee says seductively, looking down at Keda's tight shorts. "You’re going to have to help me with this trick.' Popee finishes gripping the wolf's jaws with his gloved paws and bringing their faces closer together, where their mouths almost touch.

Keda can feel his hot breath spread around his mask if only he could maybe? But before the wolf can finish his thoughts, Popee lets go and turns his back on Keda.

"I'll be by the dashboard," Popee says then turns his head to Keda. "If you need me." Popee winks and skips off.

"What the hell," Were Keda's last words until he runs off in Popee's direction.


	2. using keda for practice

(I realized a lot of people really don't like this ship, I respect that, but I like it so no hate here please. Also I wouldn't know why you would be here if you didn't like it, but just in case a disclaimer!)

-

Keda followed the underage boy to the dashboard.

"I want you to take this apple," Popee said, taking Keda's paw and placing the apple on it. "And put it on your head." Popee finishes pointing to his own head as an example. 

Kedamono looks at the apple then the dartboard with many failed attempt knives that didn't hit the drawing of the apple. He looks at the apple again. Then the dartboard again. His mask falls off into a worried and fearful expression, realizing what Popee wants him to do. Popee places his paw glove on his shoulder, pats him, and grins at him.

"Come on Keda. I promise I won't miss and hit you." Popee says with a glint in his eye. "I just want your back against the dartboard so I can tie you up. Do it for me pleassee! I'll finish what I started today and give you chicken legs as a reward!" Popee finishes and looks at Keda with big dark blue puppy eyes.

The purple wolf doesn't believe him at all. He knows how the younger boy works. It takes him days to try to perfect his trick, and when he practices it on him, Keda usually ends up dead. I mean sure Keda doesn't know where he usually goes for the short period of time when he dies. He doesn't remember anything when he comes back to life after a few hours.

Kedamono knew he couldn't say no to the little bunny boy that was literally begging beneath his feet, with those big dark blue orbs that he could get lost in the waves forever. Kedamono does as he's told and walks up to the dartboard and turns around, his back touching the cold wooden board. 

The wolf shivers a bit, his purple fur sticking out, due to the coolness of the wood. Popee smiles at him brightly. He's happy when Keda does as he's told. Popee walks over to him with tape in his hand.

"Thank you Keda," Popee whispered in Keda's ear. 

Keda swears he felt the underage boy brush his lips against his earlobe, then again he's been hot, flustered, and nervous ever since Popee basically sexually assaulted him. Keda's mask turns into a blushing face with sweat, as Popee starts to tape his arms against the dartboard. The wolf can feel his purple fur being touched side to side while being tied up.

Was Popee comforting Kedamono in a way? Even if Popee wasn't showing any emotion, Kedamono for sure as hell could sense the boy's nervousness. As Popee was done he asked the wolf.

"Can you hand me the apple?" Keda nodded.

Popee grabbed the apple from the wolf and placed the apple on top of Kedamono's head. The bunny boy takes out a knife from his little light blue bag hanging around his waist. The underage boy takes a few steps back from the purple wolf.

Popee takes a deep breath. Kedamono watches Popee take a deep breath and lets it out, taking into position. Keda gulps.

"I'm gonna throw it okay Keda?!" Popee yells even though Keda isn't that far away from him.

Before Keda could even reply Popee throws his dagger and well you could probably guess what happened next.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD NOT AGAIN ARRGGG!!!" Popee screams, putting his hands around his head, and shakes his head violently.

Blood was dripping down on the ground, Popee hit his best friend straight in the head. Popee just fucked up again.


	3. cuddling?

It's been 3 days.

"Where the fuck is he. I'm starting to get worried." Popee whispered to himself sitting up from his chair to check up on his friend.

After the whole incident with Keda. Popee carried the wolf's lifeless body to his tent where he sleeps sometimes. Usually, Keda would be back alive by now, like hours ago but he hasn't even moved an inch in Popee's perspective.

Popee sits on a stool beside where Keda rests. The bunny boy takes off his paw glove and rests his real hand on Kedamono's cheek. Tears are slowly leaving his eyes.

Maybe Kedamono was never coming back. If they die now, they are gone for good. They won't have a chance of life because they used all of their remaining life. After a few moments of Popee mourning for his best friend's death, he could feel the wolf's body move from his touch.

Popee moved away from Keda's body and he watched Keda slowly open his eyes.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD YOU ASSHOLE GAVE ME A FRIGHT!" Popee yelled quickly wrapping his arms around the purple wolf tightly, almost to where the wolf can't breathe, but he's used to stuff like that.

The younger boy puts his cheek against Keda's furry cheek, getting some of his fur wet from the freshly new tears.

"I missed you so much," Popee said softly, pulling the wolf, even more, closer to him.

"I really thought I lost you Kedamono." Popee finishes, burying his head under the crook of the wolf's neck.

Keda is at a loss for words. He has never seen Popee like this ever in the years that he knew him, nor did he ever call him by his real name. The wolf blushes under his mask and tries to sly away from the younger boy under him when he starts to kiss his neck.

"Popee," Keda whispered softly. "Please don't."

Popee even went a little too far that he started to nibble at his neck, and slowly started sucking his skin covered fur. Keda grabbed the boy's cheeks under him with both his paws, facing him right into his mask. He had a stern look on his mask, with a small portion of blush.

The wolf tensed when he saw the bunny boy's eyes sparkle with new tears.

"Look Popee," Keda started, his paws shaking.

The purple wolf leans down and lifts his mask up only to show his jaws. He places a small kiss on the young boy's forehead, pulling the boy onto his lap, and hugging him tightly making the boy cry even more. Keda pulls down his mask back to cover his entire face.

"Shh, it's okay Popee. I'm here it's all okay baby boy." Keda says softly trying to soothe the boy. "I'm here for you Popee. I'm not going anywhere." Keda finishes rubbing the boy's back up and down, and using his other paw to wipe his tears away. Being careful not to claw his eyes out.

Popee sniffles and calms down after hearing the soothing words from the wolf. Keda lifts his mask once again to give kisses to the boy's cheeks and forehead. Popee closes his eyes enjoying the love that Keda is giving him.

"You okay now Popee?" Keda whispered putting his mask back in place, still rubbing his backing.

Popee sighs using little force to push the wolf to lay in the bed, still laying on top of him.

Popee sits up and looks at Keda smiling, "Yeah I'm okay," he replies yawning and wiping a single tear away. "Let's just sleep now."

"Okay, I'll take you-" Keda was cut off when Popee fell back on top of him.

"Uh, Popee?" Keda questioned, hearing light snoring below him.

The wolf lifts up the boy's head up to see that he fell asleep.

Keda's mask softens to a concerned look and he lets go of Popee. 'How long has he been up for me?' Keda thinks to himself closing his eyes holding the boy close to his body. His heart starts to race all of a sudden.

This was one of the few times that he and Popee ever cuddled together. Popee is never the cuddle type, but he was the first to initiate it this time around.

The wolf wishes that he and Popee can do this more often. If only the boy could tell him how he feels and talks it out with him instead of resulting in abuse for the poor wolf.

Soon Keda is losing sight due to drowsiness and falls asleep cuddling Popee for the night.


	4. continuation of a trick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at titles

Keda woke up cold, missing the warmth of another. The wolf sits up adjusting his mask with a tiring expression. He looks around the bed to realize Popee wasn't there.

The wolf's mask changes from a tried look to a frown, missing the boy that was once in his arms. Keda sits on the edge of the bed with his paws dangling off. He starts to think about what happened last night and his cheeks get hot.

Keda remembers how Popee hugged him, he pulled the boy into his lap, and comforted him with soft words and kisses. The wolf is very surprised that the bunny boy let him touch him like that. Anytime Keda tries to help Popee he usually gets hurt or yelled at to leave the boy alone.

Keda feels so bad about himself, everything that Popee does to him makes him depressed, but at the same time, he's very happy with him and would do anything to help his friend out. He knows Popee has some sort of issue going on with him, but that doesn't matter to Keda, as long as he tries to figure it out and help Popee get better he'll be happy.

Keda's thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

"HEY KEDA!" The wolf turned his head to the sound of his name.

Keda sees Popee's head sticking out from the curtain doors.

"I finally figured out how to perform the trick. Come on out to be my tester!" After Popee said that he immediately pulled his head out of the curtains.

Keda scratched his head thinking of the next hurtful trick Popee has thought of this time. He got up to go outside to see what Popee's next trick is. The wolf takes a good look and starts to turn back into his tent before he gets grabbed by the back of the neck. His head gets turned around to face a mischievous smile from the boy.

"Now, now Keda. Don't be like that." Popee soothes patting the wolf's head.

Keda gulped when he was grabbed by the wrist being pulled towards what looked like the magic box where you saw people in half. What Popee doesn't know with that trick is that you need two people for it, not just one, but the boy doesn't care anyway. Once the younger boy has his mindset on something he will most certainly get it.

Popee lets go of Keda's wrist and picks him up to shove him in one out of the two boxes that Popee has set up for his magic trick. Popee then pushes them together to form one concealed box. Keda has been shaking this entire time now he's sweating in this enclosed space. He hates this. The wolf is going to die again unless he does something this time.

"Alright, I think I figured out how to do it this time. I won't mess this up and saw you in half" Popee says confidently, smiling at the shaking Keda.

Keda doesn't believe him at all. The boy can be so clueless at times. The wolf hears the start-up of a chainsaw and he's in panic mode.

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! POPEE PLEASE!!" Keda exclaims, jerking his whole body and moving the box around.

Popee looks angrily at the wolf moving around like he's a dead fish out of water. Popee's right eye twitches in annoyance and he grabs the box with his free hand stopping Keda's movements. He looks at the wolf dead in the eyes. Even Keda could feel the intensity of his eyes through his mask.

Popee's face softens and he lowers his head so the wolf doesn't see his eyes. Keda could tell the boy felt pissed. 

"Keda." the younger boy says softly, laying his paw glove on Keda's forehead.

"I'm going to make sure this works, and if I cut you in half, so be it."


	5. papi is dead?

Did Popee say what Keda just heard? His feelings changed for him really quickly. From caring to cruel. This is where Keda really questions if Popee really does care for him. It's hard to tell from the young boy. He must have a lot of things going on in his head.

Keda could hear the chainsaw go off again, then felt the saw grind slowly making its way against the boxes that he was trapped between. The wolf closed his eyes waiting for the internal agony that was yet to come.

The chainsaw suddenly stopped making noise which caused the purple wolf to open his eyes in confusion. Keda saw Popee with a really angry expression. The boy's teeth were gritted, his hand tightens on the chainsaw as he pulled it out just before it sawed the wolf in half.

Keda was now really confused. Who was Popee angry with? Clearly, it wasn't him because the bunny boy didn't even bat an eyelash with the purple wolf, as he continued to look straight.

Keda turned his head to see a weird looking guy with a face of the sun, walking towards them.

"GO AWAY!" Popee snared holding the chainsaw as a defense matrix. "I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU GET ANY CLOSER!" 

"Oh, Popee you never learn." The sun guy sighed, shaking his head, and suddenly disappearing out of thin air.

Popee and Keda both shook their heads trying to make sure they both weren't imagining a random stranger with them.

"You know you're supposed to use two people if you want to saw someone in half." Popee quickly turned his head to see that the sun guy was right behind him. 

Lecturing him like he always did.

The boy rubbed his eyes. He wasn't imagining him. He backs away and watches as the sun guy frees Keda out of his caged prison.

He grits his teeth. "I don't want you here Papi," Popee states starting up his chainsaw once again. "I told you I never want to see you again!" Popee screeched throwing his chainsaw straight into Papi's head.

The wolf's mask drops and starts to panic. Watching in horror as the sun guy, on the floor having a seizure with the chainsaw literally sliding through his head. Blood is gushing everywhere, covering the floor with a puddle of blood, while some droplets are landing on Keda's paws.

Keda just stood there. He didn't know what to do, all he could do is to just watch until the body stopped squirming. Popee lets out an angry huff and turns to look at the wolf in distraught.

"W-Who was t-that P-Popee?" Keda questioned, he didn't mean to shutter like that.

Fuck.

Popee always loved it when the wolf shuttered or had a face like that. The blonde would be lying if he said Keda didn't make him hard, like the one-time Popee cut his stomach open, watching Keda's pretty lil face suffering. He could imagine what his face looked like behind the mask. The screams too always sent a shiver down the boy's spine in pleasure. 

After Keda died Popee couldn't help to get off on his dead body. He really couldn't help it no matter how much the boy hated himself for it. It was his guilty pleasure and hoped Keda would never find out. It was bad enough that the underage teen tortures him and takes all of his anger out on him. The bunny boy didn't want Keda to know how disgusting Popee really is.

"A nobody," Popee replied rather quickly.

Seemed like he didn't want to talk about any connection that Popee had with this so-called "Papi" that's dressed as the sun.

"I'm going to be in my tent so just leave me alone for a while." The boy said turning his back from the purple wolf and walking towards his tent. 

Before he walks inside he asks, "Bury the body would you?" Once it's said he walks into his tent.

The wolf sighs looking at the dead body. He wishes Popee would just tell him the truth but does as he's told anyway.


End file.
